Hermione's Erised
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Hermione tags along while Harry shows Ron the Mirror Of Erised


"Those trouble makers!" muttered Hermione as she got on her robe, and walked into the common room. She saw the source of commotion. It was those two odd, odd boys.

"Ronald! Harry! What are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning!" She screamed. She marched down the steps, and stood by them. "Whatever are you doing at this time?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They took a tentative step backwards.

"We're studying. Now go back to bed." Said Ron.

"Harry, what is that behind your back?" Asked Hermione. Harry hid the odd piece of clothes behind his back more.

"You're hallucinating. Now, go upstairs." Said Harry, and both of them took another step backwards.

"You are going somewhere, and if you won't tell me, I'm going with you."

"Seriously, Hermione, go back to bed." Said Ron.

"You guys won't get rid of me no matter what." She stated. Ron turned to Harry, and they whispered together for a few seconds.

"Fine, come with us. We are going to find a mirror." Said Harry. Ron looked ashamed.

"You're taking me to see a MIRROR? You woke me up for a MIRROR?" whispered Ron.

"Oh, shut up and get under here." Said Harry and he brought his clothing from behind his back.

"Holy cricket! Harry, that's an invisibility cloak!" said Hermione.

"I hadn't noticed. Now come on!" said Harry, and they left the common room to find the mirror.

SSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSSPS

"Here we are you guys. This is the mirror." Said Harry. They took the invisibility cloak off, and stared at the giant mirror.

"See, now, look at it with me, and you can see my parents!" Ron and Harry stood next to each other, and looked in the mirror.

"All I can see is you and me."

"Here, look at it be yourself." As Harry stepped away, Ron's eye's widened.

"Harry! I'm Quidditch caption! And I won the house cup! And I look good! Hey maybe this mirror tells the future?"

"How can it, my parent are both dead. How about Hermione stands in front of it, and she'll figure it out."

"Ok, I'll try."

Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She saw a beautiful woman, with a man, and 2 small children next to them. The lady looked familiar, like her mother, but her father's jaw shape and eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened. Oh no, it was herself! She was looking at a future her! And the man next to her, looked familiar to! He had red hair, was long and lanky, and with a sweater with an "R" on it.

She put a hand over her mouth as she glanced at Ron. It was him… but older. And the kids! They were a mix of both! She needed to get out of here! And fast!

"Wow! Umm, I'm tired! Bye!" and she tried to run out of the room, but Harry grabbed her.

"You're not telling us something! Spill what you saw!"

"Well… I saw me, passing the O.W.L.'s." she lied. Harry loosed his grip, but still held on.

"O.W.L.'s? What are owls?" asked Harry.

"That just proves my point! Now good day." And with that, she broke free from Harry, and strutted out of the room.

SSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSSPS

Once she got far away, she ran into the library. It was locked. That was just great. She ran to the Gryffindor tower, and fell asleep uneasily.

3 weeks later, she thought it was enough time to ask Harry about the mirror.

During break, she approached him and Ron.

"Harry, can I speak with you?" Harry glanced at Ron, and got up. Hermione led him to a corner.

"Harry, remember that mirror?" He nodded. "What does it show?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it shows our deepest most hidden desires. Can I go now?"

She nodded, and Harry ran back to Ron.

Hermione sat in a chair, and thought. She scanned the room, and her eye's landed on Ron. He was kind of cute. His hair was messed up, but nice.

What was she thinking? He's dumb, and he can't even do his homework on time. She pushed him to the back of her mind, and then started her homework.

SSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSSPS

She finally got part of her desire 7 years later. She kissed him.

SSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSSPS

The prediction was complete. She was now Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley. When she looked into the mirror again, it was just herself. She was the happiest woman on earth.


End file.
